Dark
by youi-chan
Summary: Chap 5 is up. Lee Sungmin gadis biasa yang mendapat perlakuan buruk disekolah. Ia dibully karena kedekatannya dengan sang pangeran sekolah, Siwon. hingga suatu ketika ia menyelamatkan seekor gagak yang merubah hidupnya. KyuMin. Warn: GS, DLDR, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** SJ milik Sment, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan fans

Sedangkan cerita murni terlahir dari pikiran nista author

**Maint cast:** KyuMin

**Warning:** typo(s), miss typo, abal, author newbie, GS for Ming.

Dan ada beberapa adegan yang tak pantas untuk ditiru

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Dark **

Udara kota Seoul membeku pagi ini. Beberapa orang terlihat menggigil merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Tidak terkecuali gadis itu, pipinya memerah akibat udara diawal musim dingin. Rambut hitam legamnya ia gerai, syal pinknya melilit rapat dileher jenjangnya.

Ia terdiam di depan gedung sekolahnya, menatap kosong penuh sendu. Hatinya menyimpan sakit pada masa remajanya. Tak berniat melangkahkan kakinya, padahal ia tahu bel akan segera berbunyi.

Ia terperanjat ketika seseorang menepuk halus pundaknya. Lamunan sendunya buyar. Ekor matanya menatap seorang lelaki tampan yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Ia hanya diam tak membalas senyuman lelaki itu. Manik obsidannya melukis sedih ketika ia menatap sang pemuda.

"Kenapa diam saja Minnie? Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi bel." Lelaki itu menyambar tangannya, menautkan jemarinya dalam genggaman hangat, menuntun langkahnya dibelakang sang pemuda.

"Siwon-ah kumohon jangan seperti ini." Ucapnya pelan. Tangannya bergerak gelisah dalam genggaman Siwon-nama lelaki itu- berusaha melepaskan tangan mereka yang bertaut. Lelaki didepannya mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. Heran dengan sikap gadis didepannya yang seminggu ini menjauhinya.

"Ada apa Minnie? Sikapmu aneh belakangan ini."

"Eum… ani, hanya saja…" suaranya terdengar ragu kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya. Perasaan tak enak menyusup hatinya, ia sungguh tak ingin lelaki ini tahu alasan ia menjauhinya, mengetahui betapa lemahnya ia.

Siwon mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, sedetik kemudian merangkul bahu gadis itu untuk berjalan memasuki sekolah mereka. Dan sang gadis tahu, beberapa orang menatap mereka benci. Salah, mereka hanya menatap benci padanya.

oOoOoOo

"Hey gadis jalang!" beberapa orang gadis berjalan cepat menuju seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Gadis itu menoleh, mata foxynya memicing sakit ketika seorang dari gerombolan gadis itu memukul kepalanya. "Kau sungguh gadis tak tahu malu!"

"Ampun sunbae, apa salahku?" ucapnya lirih ketika rambutnya ditarik paksa, membuatnya berjalan tertatih untuk mengikuti gerombolan gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, sudah kukatakan jangan dekati Choi Siwon, dasar tak tahu malu!" ia terduduk berlutut didepan seorang gadis. Kulit putihnya memerah akibat pukulan-pukulan yang ia dapatkan. Ia tertunduk, wajahnya pucat pasi. Udara dingin hari itu menyergap kulitnya. Syal dan blazernya sudah tak bertengger manis ditubuhnya tergantikan dengan kemaja kusut dan kotor.

"aku.. sudah menjauhinya sunbae." Ucapnya lemah. Beberapa gadis disekitarnya mencibir meremehkan ucapannya. Bahkan seorang gadis mengambil bola basket dan melemparnya ketubuh lemahnya.

"kau kira aku bodoh hah!" gadis didepannya menyambak rambutnya, membuatnya mendongak paksa menatap gadis itu. "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu berjalan dengan Siwon, bodoh!"

Sungmin terdiam tak dapat menyangkal. Inilah alasan mengapa ia menjauhi namja tampan itu. Sedikit merutuk pada dirinya yang benar-benar tak tahu diri. Bagaimana bisa ia berharap dapat dekat dengan Siwon sang pangeran sekolah? Dan tuhan dengan cepat mengabulkannya.

Siapa yang tak tertarik dengan namja pemilik sekolah itu. Wajah tampan, senyum menawan dan sikap yang ramah, dia sungguh terlalu sempurna untuk seorang Lee Sungmin yang biasa-biasa saja. Ia yang merupakan salah seorang siswi yang berhasil mendapat beasiswa penuh di sekolah elit tersebut, karena keadaan finansialnya dan karena hal itulah ia begitu diremehkan oleh siswa-siswa lainnya, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang begitu rendah diri.

Sungmin kembali meringis ketika seorang sunbae kembali melempar sebuah bola basket kearahnya, membuatnya tersungkur nyaris mencium sepatu gadis didepannya.

"Dengar Lee Sungmin…" ucap gadis itu penuh penekanan. "…ini adalah peringatan terakhir untukmu, jangan dekati Siwon kami lagi, kau sungguh seperti kotoran yang menempel pada benda bagus, sungguh menjijikkan."

Gadis-gadis itu meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri setelah mencibir dengan berbagai umpatan kasar. Sungmin tertunduk, memejamkan matanya yang sudah berair. Gadis manis itu berdiri tertatih membereskan barang-barangnya yang berhamburan disekitar gedung olahraga. Ia ingin pulang, mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

.

.

.

Ketika ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah, hari telah terganti malam. Tak ada bintang malam ini, gelap pekat menyembunyikan sang dewi rembulan. Ia berjalan tertatih dengan kaki kanannya yang sepertinya terkilir. Mungkin besok ia tak akan masuk sekolah lagi. Ia sungguh tak ingin ditanya macam-macam oleh sahabat satu-satunya, siwon.

Siwon. Kepalanya kembali berkecamuk pada sosok lelaki gagah itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menjauhi namja baik itu? Satu-satunya orang yang mengajaknya berbicara di sekolah. Hah~ ia menarik napas panjang guna membuat hatinya lebih tenang.

Kpakk

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sesuatu melintas didepannya. Ia terdiam menetralisir jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Memberanikan diri untuk melihat hal yang mengganggu perjalanan pulangnya. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seekor gagak hitam yang tergeletak disamping kakinya.

Ia menunduk mengambil gagak hitam yang terluka itu. Nalurinya sebagai pencinta hewan membuatnya memberanikan membawa hewan yang tak berdaya itu, menepiskan pikiran mitos yang mengatakan gagak adalah tanda kesialan.

Ia bergegas masuk ke apartemen kecilnya. Meletakkan gagak itu diatas sofa dan memeriksanya. Sedetik kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya mengambil peralatan pertolongan pertama. Ia duduk bersimpuh disamping gagak itu dan mengoleskan alkohol pada sayap yang terluka. Memperbannya kemudian sebelum bergegas mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Beberapa kali ia meringis sakit ketika lukanya bersentuhan pada alkohol yang dingin. Menundukkan wajahnya dan kemudian menyelam pada pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Entah sejak kapan ia menangis dan kemudian tertidur disamping gagak itu. Terlukis rasa sakit pada wajah manisnya, tak ada mimpi indah maupun mimpi buruk, hanya kegelisahan tak berujung yang menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Cahaya rembulan sedikit mengintip pada awan gelap yang mulai menghilang, sedikit kemudian menjadi hamburan cahaya yang penuh mengisi malam yang sejak tadi gulita. Cahaya itu menerangi apartemen kecil gadis manis itu. Jendela yang memang belum tertutup dan lampu yang dimatikan membuat sang rembulan smakin pamer akan cahaya indahnya. Tidak, memang tidak biasanya gadis itu bertindak ceroboh tentang keamanan apartemen kecilnya, hanya saja ia terlalu lelah dengan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

Ketika cahaya itu mulai meninggi dan bergerak menyusuri sebagian apartemennya. Menimpa dirinya sejenak sebelum berhenti menyinari tubuh gagak yang tengah meringkuk disampingnya. Waktu seakan berhenti ketika gagak itu membuka matanya. Entah apa yang terjadi tubuh gagak itu sedikit menampilkan cahaya gelap yang menyatu dengan cahaya keemasan bulan. Tubuhnya mulai membesar hingga membentuk seorang namja gagah dengan wajah tampan.

Namja itu bangun setelah memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang penuh luka. Matanya hitam tajam namun tersimpan keteduhan. Rambutnya sedikit ikal menyempurnakan wajah rupawannya yang bersanding dengan kulit putih pucat bersihnya. Menggerakkan tangannya yang terperban rapi, kemudian meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Ia tersenyum, senyum misterius yang menguarkan kelembutan.

Ia mengelus surai legam Sungmin, memejamkan mata merasakan helai lembut itu memanjakan jarinya. Pergerakkan tangannya beralih pada bahu dan perpotongan lutut gadis itu, membawanya dalam sebuah gendongan hangat setelah sebelumnya menyamankan kepala gadis itu didada bidangnya.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu yang setengah terbuka yang ia yakini sebagai kamar gadis dalam gendongannya. Merebahkan perlahan tubuh gadis itu seakan gadis itu sebuah benda yang begitu rapuh. Mengangkat selimut soft pink hingga dagu gadis itu.

Perlahan ia menjulurkan tangannya mnyentuh kulit halus yang ditempeli beberapa plester luka, menghapus jejak air mata yang telah mengering. Tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih telah membuatku berhutang padamu." Ucapnya pelan disamping telinga Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian memberikan kecupan hangat didahi sang gadis. Dan entah apa yang tengah Sungmin rasakan. Wajah resahnya berganti dengan damai seakan telah menyambut mimpi indah.

Awan gelap kembali merajai langit malam, menculik bulan dari bumi. Ruangan itu kembali gelap dan menghilangkan sosok misterius itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tersenyum damai.

TBC

A/N:

Hallo semuanya, Zy datang sebagai author baru. Semoga cerita ini dapat dinikmati temen-temen semua. Dan sebelumnya Zy ingin minta maaf atas adegan kekerasan yang diterima Sungmin, mianhae untuk fansnya Sungmin.

Karena ini sudah malam, Zy udah mau tidur.

Last, minta review boleh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : SJ milik Sment, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan fans. Cerita murni terlahir dari pikiran nista author, atas terlahirnya cerita ini saya tidak meminta bayaran ataupun keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Just for fun and sharing.

**Rate** : T (pengen naikkin rate tapi masih nggak kuat bikin)

**Maint cast:** KyuMin

**Warning** : TYPO, miss typo, alur gaje, fantasi yang nggak kerasa, OOC, Author newbie, GS for Ming, ending nggak jelas, deskripsi ngebingungin dan berbagai hal yang membuat fanfic ini bener-bener jauh dari paket sempurna. Don't Like Don't Read.

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Dark**

By: puzZy cat

Ia menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Cahaya terang mengganggu tidur nyamannya, membuatnya memicing membuka mata. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan sang obsidan pada cahaya hangat matahari. Meregangkan tubuh yang kaku sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamannya.

Menghampiri jendela guna menyibak tirai biru yang membingkai kaca didepannya. Tersenyum tulus menyambut matahari musim dingin. Sedikit menggigil mengingat ia hanya memakai piyama tidur yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Saat ia ingin menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni nakal yang mengganggu matanya, ia terlonjak. Menyadari betapa bugarnya tubuhnya. "Eh… tidak terasa sakit," ucapnya heran. Sekelebat ingatan menghampirinya. Ia ingat tentang memar-memar ditubuhnya dan betapa sakitnya kaki terkilir. Tapi kini ketika ia membuka matanya, badannya terasa tak merasakan ngilu seperti biasanya, ia sungguh merasa sehat.

Masih dengan wajah tak percaya, ia berjalan menuju meja rias disamping kanannya. Melihat dengan teliti refleksi wajahnya didepan cermin. Kembali ia tersungut-sungut heran. Wajahnya mulus tanpa memar-memar merah kebiruan seperti kemaren sore. Ia membuka plester yang menutupi kulit dipipi kanannya. Tidak ada luka didaerah itu, bahkan goresan yang tadi malam ia rasakan perihnya pun hilang tak berbekas.

Tadi malam? Pandangannya kembali mengedar keseluruh kamar sebelum fokus pada tempat tidur soft pinknya. "Sejak kapan aku tidur di kamar?" gumamnya tak mengerti. Ia yakin telah melupakan sesuatu tadi malam.

"Bukannya aku tidur disamping sofa…. Ah! Gagak itu!"

Ia berlari kecil keluar kamarnya. Kembali mengedarkan pandangan di sofa itu, hingga seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Tubuhnya menegang kaget.

"Selamat pagi, _princess_." Ia terkejut ketika mendengar suara lembut seorang lelaki, terlebih nafas lelaki itu tengah menggelitik leher jenjangnya.

"Si… siapa kau?" Tanyanya tergagap.

"Aku…? Cho Kyuhyun."

"Eh?"  
"Malaikat kegelapanmu."

.

.

"Jadi Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, apa maksudmu dengan kau adalah malaikat kegelapanku?" tanya Sungmin takut. Bagaimana ia tak takut ketika seseorang yang tidak kau kenal tiba-tiba memelukmu dan mengatakan ia adalah malaikat kegelapanmu?

Kini mereka tengah duduk di sofa seperti halnya tadi malam, namun bedanya ada sesosok lelaki tampan yang menemaninya. Lelaki itu kini tersenyum, tak terlihat lembut memang, tapi entah mengapa membuat Sungmin merasa dilindungi.

"Kau sudah terikat denganku." Ucap lelaki itu tanpa menjelaskan apapun, membuat alis Sungmin mengerut bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Jangan panggil aku seformal itu, _ princess_…" lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah maju mendekatinya. Tangan pucat itu memegang wajahnya lembut.

"Aku…" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka, refleks membuat Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari mata kelam lelaki itu. Ia terperangah, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningnya. Lelaki itu tengah menciumnya. Rasa tenang menjalar kehatinya, tak pernah ia merasakn perlakuan manis seperti ini, apalagi oleh seorang lelaki.

Hingga tautan itu terlepas, ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Tak ada lagi rasa takut melihat mata lelaki itu. Mereka tersenyum, senyum manisnya dan senyum dingin lelaki itu.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, putri."

oOoOoOo

Seharian ini Lee Sungmin dibuat bingung dengan keberadaan lelaki itu, baru semenit yang lalu lelaki itu meliriknya tajam di depan pintu dapur, kini ketika ia membalik tubuhnya lelaki itu telah hilang. Entah apa yang membuat ketakutan Sungmin menghilang terganti kepercayaan. Ia tak dapat memungkiri jika ia juga merasakan telah terikat dengan gagak itu, terlebih ketika ia menatap mata kelam itu. Entahlah, ia tak dapat menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

Deg

Hampir saja ia melempar teplon yang tengah ia pegang.

"Jangan mengejutkanku!" Baru saja ia ingin memukul kepala lelaki yang ada dibelakangnya kalau saja ia tak kembali terkejut ketika mempertanyakan keberadaan sang namja.

"Telurnya gosong." Ia melirik cepat kearah kanannya, tepat disudut dapurnya. Lelaki itu tengah menyender dengan tatapan kaku. Oh! Bagaimana ia bisa berpindah secepat itu?

"Hey, kau melamun lagi."

"Eh?" Dan kali ini ia benar-benar nyaris melepas pegangan teplon itu kalau saja lelaki itu tidak menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tak mengindahkan jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya, ia lebih memilih bertanya akan rasa keingintahuannya.

Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menghembuskan napas dinginnya ditelinga kanan gadis itu. "Rahasia…" Dan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu membuat Sungmin lemas, entahlah ada sesuatu yang ia rasa tengah meremas paru-parunya, membuatnya sesak bernapas. Helaan napas lelaki itu seperti memberikan kegelapan sendiri bagi hatinya. Oh sungguh ia benar-benar ingin menjauh dari lelaki ini. Tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu, _princess_," Suara yang terdengar jauh itu mengagetkannya dari dimensi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dan ia benar-benar tak bisa menutupi raut terkejutnya ketika megetahui ia tengah duduk disofa. Menatap cepat lelaki yang berada cukup jauh didepannya, takut jika lelaki itu sudah menghilang seperti biasanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kamu itu sebenarnya apa?"

oOoOoOoOo

Pagi ini ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sejak pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kemarin, Kyuhyun menghilang dan tak pernah muncul dihadapannya hingga saat ini. Cukup khawatir jika makhluk yang tidak ia ketahui jenisnya itu apa merasa tersinggung. Walau pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih bersikap masa bodoh.

Dan disinilah ia berdiri di depan gedung sekolahnya. Berharap dalam hati tak bertemu dengan Siwon, sang sahabat.

Tapi rasanya kesialan nyaris senang menyapanya. Alih-alih bertemu dengan Choi Siwon, ia malah bertemu dengan gerombolan gadis-gadis yang senang mengganggunya.

"Oh, ada Lee Sungmin ternyata." Ia menunduk ketika gadis-gadis itu berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Menunggu Siwon eoh?" cukup lama ia diam sebelum menggeleng lemah.

"Bagus! Sekarang bawakan ini," Ia mendongak ketika tumpukan tas itu diserahkan padanya. Huh, dua tangannya sungguh tak bisa untuk membawa enam tas yang cukup berat ini. Apalagi ia harus terus mengikuti langkah cepat gadis-gadis itu.

Tapi bisa apa dia? Ia hanya dapat terseok-seok berusaha tak tertinggal jauh dari sunbae-sunbaenya itu. Namun, gerakannya yang tergesa-gesa itu malah menyebabkan tumpukan tas itu jatuh, berdebum di tanah yang cukup kotor.

"Ya'! Lee Sungmin kau sengaja eoh!" Dorongan kasar itu membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah. Helai legamnya ditarik untuk mendongak kearah sang pelaku. Baru saja ia memejamkan mata untuk menerima pukulan yang siap dilayangkan kearahnya, hingga teriakan tak wajar itu menyentaknya.

"KYAAA!" Gadis didepannya itu terduduk, terpancar ketakutan diwajahnya. Kulitnya yang putih nampak pias karena terkejut. Anehnya, gadis itu menggapai-gapai udara kosong seperti mengais oksigen disekitarnya.

Tak berbeda dengan gadis itu, teman-temannya yang berada dibelakang terdiam, syok, namun keadaannya tak juga lebih baik dari gadis didepannya.

"Le.. paskan. Sesak." Gadis itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram lehernya sendiri, berusaha melepas sesuatu hal semu yang mengikat lehernya. Matanya bahkan sudah melotot dengan air mata yang tumpah ruah.

Dan Sungmin sungguh tak menyukai pemandangan itu. Baru saja ia ingin menjerit meminta tolong. Sunbae-sunbaenya itu telah berdiri, tergesa-gesa mengambil tasnya yang ia jatuhkan. Berlari kesetanan seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

Tapi ia juga dapat merasakannya, udara yang memberat dan aura yang terasa aneh. Huh kini ia merasa betapa susahnya bernapas. Tubuhnya lemas tak bisa digerakkan. Hingga sesuatu mendekapnya, memegang lembut kedua lengannya dari belakang, menuntunnya untuk dapat bangun.

"Gwaenchana _princess_?" Dan ketika suara dingin itu masuk ketelinganya, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit lega. Dengan pelan ia menoleh mengahadap lelaki yang tengah mendekapnya dari belakang itu.

"Kyu~"

**TBC **

Big thanks to:

ChoHuiChan | BbuingBbuing137 | Hyugi Lee | Sunghyunnie | KuyuPuyuh137 | desi2121 | MoodMaker |KyuMinHyuk1019 | Park Min Rin | Blue-EvilsAegyo137 | 1 | blue minra | Hikari tsuky | park Minnie | Anami Hime | choi hyekyung | Stephanie Choi | Heeyeon | KyuMin LDR | Tika | kyurin Minnie | CharolineElf | | GaemAziKyu | mykyuminforever | aniandwae21 |Cho Rai Sa | yesungie lover | Lee Sung Ah

Adakah yang masih ingat sama ff ini? #celingak celinguk

Mian deh karena updatenya yang lama dan wordnya yang nggak panjang. Ini juga aku ketik karena dapat libur seminggu dari kampus #yeay. Dan aku cuma sanggup bikin sampe segitu. Makasih banget loh buat apresiasinya terhadap ff gaje ini. Dan aku tahu chapter ini malah tambah keliatan nggak jelasnya.

Last, maukah meninggalkan jejak dengan review? Tapi sebelumnya aku mau bilang, aku nggak bisa janji update cepat, ehehe #ditendang.

Salam hangat,

-Zy-


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyu~"

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah menatap heran wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana Minnie-ah?"

.

.

**Disclaimer** : SJ milik Sment, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan fans. Cerita murni terlahir dari pikiran nista author, atas terlahirnya cerita ini saya tidak meminta bayaran ataupun keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Just for fun and sharing.

**Rate** : T (pengen naikkin rate tapi masih nggak kuat bikin)

**Maint cast:** KyuMin

**Warning** : TYPO, miss typo, alur gaje, fantasi yang nggak kerasa, OOC, GS for Ming, ending nggak jelas, deskripsi ngebingungin dan berbagai hal yang membuat fanfic ini bener-bener jauh dari paket sempurna. Don't Like Don't Read.

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Dark**

By: puzZy cat

"Minnie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh?" suara lelaki itu menyadarkannya dari keterkejutan. Merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia meluaskan pandangannya kesegala arah, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan lelaki itu membuatnya kembali fokus kepada pemuda tampan yang masih memegangnya setengah memeluk. Sadar akan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat, ia menggeliat, melepas tubuhnya dengan lembut dari kungkungan lelaki itu.

"A… aniyo. Tidak apa-apa." Setelah berucap dengan sedikit terbata ia memungut tasnya sebelum berlari kecil memasuki halaman sekolah. Tak menghiraukan lelaki yang tengah menatapnya dengan alis berkerut bingung.

Namun merasa seperti ada yang kurang ia berhenti. Membalik tubuhnya menghadap lelaki itu.

"Gomawo Siwon-ah." Ucapnya kemudian dan setelahnya menunduk sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa aromamu berbeda?"

oOoOoOoOo

Masih bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya, ia kembali termenung. Jelas sekali ia tadi mendengar suara Kyuhyun disampingnya. Dan sungguh kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat tubuhnya melemas. Kenapa sunbae-sunbaenya jadi seperti itu?

Hingga kepakan sayap disamping jendelanya membuatnya terkejut. Diseberangnya, seekor gagak tengah bertengger di pohon cemara yang tepat berada di samping kelasnya. Dan saat ia menatap mata kelam itu, ia terdiam, jatuh dalam pesona yang membuatnya tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan.

Ketika gagak itu melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang kedalam kelas, ia masih terdiam mengikuti setiap gerakan gagak itu. Dan saat gagak itu tepat berhenti diatas mejanya, nafasnya tercekat, udara disekitarnya kembali memberat.

"Kyu?" Hingga gumaman itu lolos dari bibirnya, ia tersadar jika waktu disekitarnya berhenti. Tak ada satupun gerakan dari temen-temannya. Bahkan ocehan sonsaengnim yang ada di depanpun tak terdengar lagi. Dan yang sungguh membuatnya terkejut adalah pesawat kertas yang terlihat sedang meluncur itu terhenti diudara, tak terpengaruh akan besarnya gaya gravitasi. Semua tampak diam kecuali dia.

Hingga ia kembali menatap kedepan, kembali ia terkejut. Lelaki itu tengah duduk diatas mejanya. Matanya masih sama kelamnya seperti halnya tadi. Manik indah yang dapat membuatnya hanyut dalam kegelapan itu. Wajah pemuda itupun masih dingin dan kaku. Pakaian yang serba hitam itu sungguh kontras dengan kulit pucat sang pemuda. Dan saat mata mereka saling menatap, dapat ia rasakan perasaan hangat tatkala manik itu meneduh.

"Kau tak apa _princess_?" Ia mengangguk ketika mendengar suara yang sarat akan kekhawatiran itu. Memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pipinya lembut. Ia sungguh tak merasa aneh dengan sentuhan itu, padahal ia jelas sangat jarang bergaul dengan lelaki manapun, terkecuali Siwon.

Tentu saja, karena sejak kecil ia berada dalam panti asuhan dan masuk sekolah asrama khusus yeoja yang didaftarkan oleh pengurus pantinya, hingga ia telah berhasil mendapat beasiswa disekolah elit ini.

Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya heran. Sentuhan Kyuhyun tak membuatnya canggung, seakan sudah sejak dulu mereka bersama. Membuatnya terbiasa dengan kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Gomawo Kyu." Ucapnya menikmati perhatian namja itu sebelum sapuan angin memainkan anak-anak rambutnya.

"Ya'! Siapa yang membuat pesawat kertas ini eoh?" Hingga teriakan kesal Park sonsaengnim menyadarkannya jika waktu telah kembali. Dan ia tahu Kyuhyunnya telah pergi.

Namun sentuhan yang masih terasa nyata dipipinya itu memberinya keyakinan jika sang gagak masih ada didekatnya. Melihatnya dan menjaganya. Dan ketika ia memikirkan hal itu, tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman manis. Senyuman yang sungguh jarang ia perlihatkan, membuat sebagian namja yang ada dikelasnya terkejut melihat betapa manisnya seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

.

Dan di salah satu batang cabang pohon itu, sepasang mata kelam tak henti-hentinya menatap gadis yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"_Aku akan menjagamu, _princess_."_

oOoOoOoOo

Lee Sungmin bahkan bingung ketika melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Saat tadi ia keluar kelas untuk membawakan tumpukan buku yang disuruh sonsaengnim, semua terasa berbeda. Ia yang biasanya selalu diacuhkan atau ditatap remeh malah ditatap dengan wajah ketakutan. Apa wajahnya itu seperti monster? Tidak. Dan hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap wajah manis nan imut itu sebagai wajah yang mengerikan.

Lantas kenapa semua orang seakan berusaha menjauhinya. Ia memang tak pernah dekat dengan mereka juga sih. Tapi tetap saja terasa aneh saat kau berjalan dikoridor orang-orang tiba-tiba menjauhimu, merapat kedinding seakan membuka jalan hanya untukmu seorang.

'Mereka tak akan mengganggumu lagi.'

Uh suara itu. Ia tahu jelas siapa pemilik suara dingin itu. Hanya saja wujud fisik sang pemilik suaralah yang sedang ia cari.

'Tidak usah mencariku, tetap berjalan biasa.'

Dan dengan polosnya ia mengangguk tak tahu pada siapa. Tentu saja ia mengerti maksud dari Kyuhyun, apa reaksimu jika melihat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba berbicara sendiri? Gila? Tentu saja Sungmin tidak ingin menambah daftar julukan aneh terhadapnya kan?

"Minnie."

Glek

Susah payah ia menatap pria yang memanggilnya. Siwon. Bagaimana ia harus menghindari lelaki ini. Apalagi kini orang-orang menatapnya dengan penuh benci ketika lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang manis.

"Minnie, mau kemana?"

"Siwon-ah aku mau ke ruang guru." Ucapnya pelan sedikit menunduk.

"Benarkah? Aku juga mau kesana." Dan Sungmin benar-benar merasa aneh dengan lengan Siwon yang merangkul bahunya. Terlihat begitu protektif. Ia menarik nafas panjang mendengar dengusan marah disekitarnya.

Tapi yang tidak ia ketahui, pria yang merangkulnya seolah menatap sesuatu dengan tajam.

Dua mata kelam itu saling menatap berusaha mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Menghujam dengan pedang yang tak terlihat.

'_Jauhi dia kau makhluk terkutuk.'_

'_Dia milikku.'_

Dan Sungmin hanya dapat menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ditatap orang-orang. Berusaha lepas dari rangkulan Siwon pun susah, lelaki itu terlampau erat merangkul bahunya.

Ya, Sungmin bahkan tak sadar jika lelaki yang tengah merangkulnya itu dapat melihat makhluk yang sedari tadi ia cari. Masih terlalu banyak hal yang ia tidak ketahui. Untuk saat ini.

oOoOoOoOo

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah kekanakkan?" Seorang pria tengah berdiri kaku disamping pintu tempat itu. Wajah orientalnya terlihat sedikit lelah menghadapi namja kecil yang tengah memunggunginya dalam jarak 2 meter itu.

"Makanya kasih tau aku." Namja kecil itu menoleh. Menggembungkan pipinya yang tembem. Terlihat menggemaskan walaupun pada nyatanya ia tengah merajuk.

Lelaki tinggi itu menggeleng membuat namja itu membuang mukanya kedepan. Ujung kakinya sudah tepat berada diujung atap gedung lantai lima itu. Ia merinding ketika melihat pemandangan dibawahnya. Ketinggian membuatnya pening. Dan apa yang tengah namja itu lakukan disini? Bunuh diri?

"Kau tidak akan berani."

Suara itu membuatnya mendengus, ia benci diremehkan dan dianggap anak kecil. Yah walau nyatanya ia memang masih anak kecil dan berperilaku labil. Lihat saja dari baju seragam junior high school yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Oh ya?" Entah darimana datangnya suara menantang itu, padahal sudah jelas sekali tubuhnya tengah bergetar akibat sensasi ketakutan yang menggerogoti persendiannya. Tak ada respon dari lelaki tinggi itu, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk terjun dari gedung.

Matanya terpejam begitu erat, tak berani melihat arus lalu lintas yang terlihat bagai kumpulan semut dibawahnya. Kalau nanti ia jatuh pasti kepalanya akan hancur, tulangnya patah, dan badannya remuk karena terseret mobil-mobil yang ada dibawah sana. Merinding juga ia membayangkannya.

Sudah jelas ia ketakutan, kalau bukan karena ia ingin mendapatkan suatu jawaban dari lelaki itu, tak mungkin ia mau bersikap konyol seperti ini. Satu kakinya bahkan sudah mulai kehilangan pijakan. Berusaha menggapai udara yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan memadat untuk membantu keseimbangannya. Dan tepat ketika tubuhnya meluncur jatuh kebawah terpaan angin itu terasa aneh menyentuh tubuhnya. Sedetik, dan kemudian semuanya terasa hangat.

Dan ia tersenyum alih-alih merasa tubuhnya remuk menghantam aspal. Memang nyatanya ia tak jatuh kok. Saat ia membuka perlahan matanya, terkejut ketika melihat kesekelilingnya. Karena tau-tau ia sudah ada didalam kamarnya. Dan ia tersadar tengah memeluk leher lelaki itu dengan begitu eratnya.

Mata kelam lelaki itu menatap tajam dirinya, memberikan pandangan menusuk terbaik yang ia punya. Namun sepertinya namja kecil yang tengah ia gendong itu tak merasa takut sama sekali, lihat saja cengiran lima jari namja itu.

Tanpa segan namja itu mencium pipi lelaki yang tengah menggendongnya itu. Bermaksud berterima kasih mungkin.

"Nah, sekarang kasih tau aku."

"Kau baru saja hampir mati dan masih memikirkan hal itu?" Lelaki itu menggeleng melihat tingkahnya. Kesal karena pada nyatanya ia kalah telak dengan namja berumur 15 tahun itu.

Ia menangguk terlampau ceria. "Tapi aku tidak mati kan? Karena kau pasti menyelamatkanku."

"Jangan memanfaatkan kelemahanku anak nakal." Ia terkekeh mendengar penuturan yang terdengar tanpa emosi itu. Lelaki itu baru saja ingin menurunkannya dari gendongannya, namun ternyata kakinya lemas akibat ke-sok-beraniannya tadi. Nyaris saja ia jatuh kalau saja lelaki itu tak meraih pinggangnya dan kembali menggendongnya. Membawanya menuju satu-satunya kasur ditempat itu.

Mungkin tidur dapat membantu menormalkan pikiran anak ini batin lelaki tinggi itu.

"Lihat, kakimu bahkan tak tau lagi caranya berdiri mochi." Ia menggembungkan pipinya, benci ketika mendapatkan julukkan itu dari orang-orang. Huh, tapi memang nyatanya pipinya tembem bagai mochi sih.

"Ayolah Mimi-ge~ Apa Gui Xian-ge berhasil menemukannya?"

.

.

TBC

**Big thanks to:**

Rochan | audrey musaena | Tika | Rilianda Abelira | sungdong | Kezia | Pisang coklat | KuyuPuyuh 137 | Erry Evilamingkyu | Kyurin Minnie | Tania3424 | Rosa Damascena | Fio | Tyas SJ | chiikyumin | kanaya | DIANA | dirakyu | reaRelf | Cho Miku | Hyukie | Akibahara Hisui | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | Monnom

**A/N:**

Annyeong, aku update yang chap 3 dan kayaknya tetep nggak bisa panjang ya ^-^v

Chapi ini aku nambah cast baru, udah pada taukan #nunjuk ZhouRy

Well, lagi nggak mau ngebacot, yang pastinya aku seneng sama kalian yang udah mau nyempetin baca cerita aku ini. dan buat yang udah koreksi cerita aku, makasih ya, aku akan berusaha untuk nulis lebih baik lagi

Last, aku tunggu pendapat kalian tentang chap ini. Kritik dan saran readerdeul sangat dinanti dikotak review.

Peluk hangat,

-Zy-


	4. Chapter 4

"Eumm… Kyu, bisakah kau bersikap seperti manusia normal?" Merinding juga Sungmin melihat lelaki yang kini tengah duduk diudara kosong seolah itu adalah hal biasa. Ia sampai tak jadi memakan ramennya karena perilaku lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun hal aneh yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun belum bisa membuatnya terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu yang terlihat bagai sihir atau apapun itu. Ia perlu mengadaptasikan diri dengan kondisi yang sudah berubah disekitarnya.

Kemunculan lelaki itu masih misteri baginya. Tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri ia merasa begitu istimewa ketika lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang begitu manis, _princess_. Malu sendiri ia mengingat suara lembut itu.

Tak tahu saja ia jika lelaki itu tengah heran melihatnya menunduk dengan rona merah dipipinya. Sungguh menggemaskan ketika ia menggelengkan kepala dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa _princess_?" Terkejut ia ketika mendengar betapa dekatnya suara itu. Lelaki itu tengah berlutut guna melihat wajahnya.

"Kyu, jangan suka mengejutkanku. Dan berhenti memanggilku _princess_… kau membuatku malu." Lelaki yang tengah ia protes kembali berdiri tegak dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya.

"Eh?" Tanyanya, bagaimanapun lelaki itu sepertinya lebih nyaman memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan itu.

"Panggil Minnie saja." Sambarnya dengan malu-malu sebelum beranjak menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Wajahnya benar-benar semerah tomat sekarang.

Ditutupnya pintu kamarnya, degub jantung itu masih belum berhenti. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu? Sungguh ia merasa dirinya bagai gadis centil yang menggoda seorang pria. Ia jadi tak ingin bertemu Kyuhyun saking malunya,

"Minnie," Membalik cepat, ia dikejutkan dengan lelaki itu yang tengah duduk diujung tempat tidurnya. Dan dengan polosnya ia melirik antara Kyuhyun dan pintu yang gagangnya masih ia pegang dengan erat. Oh, dia sepertinya lupa kalau lelaki yang mulai mendekatinya itu bukanlah manusia.

"Yak Kyu! Jangan mengagetkanku, kau ingin aku jantungan?" Sungutnya kesal, sudah tak terhitung kejadian lelaki itu mengejutkannya. Berniat untuk merajuk pada lelaki ini, ia bersumpah untuk tak menghiraukan apapun yang lelaki itu katakan.

"Eum… Minnie… maukah menciumku?"

"MWO?!" Dan matanya sukses membulat akan suara yang terdengar polos itu. Dan dalam hitungan tiga detik Sungmin baru saja telah melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : SJ milik Sment, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan fans. Cerita murni terlahir dari pikiran nista author, atas terlahirnya cerita ini saya tidak meminta bayaran ataupun keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Just for fun and sharing.

**Rate** : T

**Maint cast:** KyuMin**. Slight: **ZhouRy,SiMin

**Warning** : TYPO, miss typo, alur gaje, fantasi yang nggak kerasa, OOC, GS for Ming, ending nggak jelas, deskripsi ngebingungin dan berbagai hal yang membuat fanfic ini bener-bener jauh dari paket sempurna. Don't Like Don't Read.

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Dark**

By: puzZy cat

Sungmin masih tak dapat mengangkat wajahnya yang tengah merona ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Masih jelas dalam pikirannya bagaimana permintaan lelaki itu tadi malam. Setelah mengusir Kyuhyun dari kamarnya dan dengan sedikit ancaman untuk tak menemuinya setelah ini, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu pada saat itu.

Ia malu luar biasa. Dan ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini, ia terkejut melihat lelaki itu tengah duduk meringkuk didepan pintunya.

"Kyu?"

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah? Apa Minnie marah padaku?" Suara itu terdengar pelan karena lelaki itu masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sekaku dan sedatar apapun wajah Kyuhyun, nyatanya lelaki itu hanya seorang namja polos yang kalau Sungmin pikir-pikir sedikit manja. Cukup dengan dua minggu bersama pria itu ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa kemarin Kyu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Eummm…" Ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata bulat Sungmin. "Kemaren ketika pulang dari sekolah Minnie, aku melihat dua orang dibalik pohon yang saling berciuman disini." Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa membeku mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, karena itu terlihat… menyenangkan."

Blush

Dan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya itu sukses membuat darahnya menumpuk diseluruh wajahnya, bahkan telinganya pun ikut memerah. Setelah menenangkan dirinya sendiri ia menghadap lelaki yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan heran.

"Jangan melihat hal yang aneh-aneh lagi Kyu." Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu tertarik dengan ucapannya tersebut. Lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh permukaan wajah Sungmin. Mendekatkan wajahnya yang tak tau mengapa malah membuat Sungmin menahan napas. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Sungmin menutup kedua matanya. Jantungnya pun berdegub makin tak karuan.

.

..

"Kenapa wajah Minnie sering sekali berubah warna?" Dan Sungmin nyaris pingsan mendengar lontaran kata itu. Huh~ ia hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya kala melihat lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dengan mata penuh keingintahuan.

oOoOoOoOo

"Jangan dekat-dekat aku!" Ucap Sungmin entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa marah?" Hembusan angin yang mengantarkan suara itu membuatnya salah tingkah. Kejadian tadi pagi memang bukan seluruhnya salah Kyuhyun juga. Bagaimanapun ia saja yang terlalu ge-er menganggap Kyuhyun akan menciumnya.

Kyuhyun yang tak terlalu jauh dari Sungmin mengernyit heran. Memang sih kebingungan tak terlalu terlihat dari wajah kakunya. Bingung juga ia menghadapi gadis itu, rasa-rasanya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tapi kenapa gadis itu terkesan menjauhinya. Padahal selama ini ia benar-benar ingin mengenal gadis manis itu. Siapa tahu gadis itu memang orang yang selama ini ia cari.

Merasa bosan berdiri di koridor yang sudah lumayan sepi ini, ia lebih memilih mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk terus memperhatikan gadis itu.

.

.

Terpaan angin lembut sedikit menggoda rambutnya, mengajak helai lembut itu menari diudara. Mata kelam nan tajam yang biasanya ia tunjukkan kini ia penjarakan. Mata yang terpejam itu terlihat damai dengan hangat matahari yang menyentuh kulit pucatnya.

Sudah lama ia tak merasa sedamai ini. Sejak hari ia kabur dari kerajaannya hanya kegelisahan yang menemani perjalanannya. Pikirannya mengelana tatkala gambaran rakyat-rakyatnya yang menanti kedatangannya memenuhi pikirannya. Memberi damai pada kerajaan yang dulu pernah ia pimpin merupakan ambisi barunya. Bersama setiap doa dari mereka yang terus menantinya, ia yakin harapannya tak akan pernah pupus.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu raja disini. Aku merasa begitu terhormat." Suara dibelakangnya itu lebih terkesan menyindir alih-alih menyeganinya. Sudah sedari tadi ia menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu, bahkan ketika lelaki dibelakangnya itu baru menginjak tangga pertama untuk mencapai tempat ini.

"Hmmm." Balasnya tanpa arti.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kenapa aku tak boleh kemari?" Tanyanya balik. Mata kelam itu terbuka. Memperhatikan halaman sekolah yang terlihat dari atas sungguh berbeda. Ia sungguh tak berniat sama sekali untuk membalik tubuh untuk sekedar melihat sang penanya.

"Disini jelas bukan tempatmu raja." Jawaban itu setengah mendesis memperlihatkan betapa tak nyamannya lelaki tersebut terhadapnya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah jelas mengetahui apa tujuanku kemari Siwon-hyung."

"Tidak lagi! Tidak jika itu Lee Sungmin!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa jangan-jangan ia orangnya hemm?" Mata yang sama-sama kelam itu saling menatap, tajamnya mata Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang membalas dengan tatapan tanpa rasa perduli.

"Enyah kau, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Jangan kurang ajar hyung, kau tentu tau kau hanya makhluk campuran…"

Lelaki dihadapan Kyuhyun itu mendesis tak suka, bagaimanapun ia punya sejarah buruk dengan lelaki didepannya itu.

"Kembalilah kepada para Elfmu itu Cho!" Hanya suara penuh amarah itu yang Kyuhyun dengar sebelum menghilang dari atap. Ia merasakannya, ada sesuatu aura yang sungguh berbeda mulai mendekat ke daerah sekolah ini. Oh, sungguh ia berharap bukan orang-orang itu yang telah berhasil menemukannya dan merusak rencananya.

oOoOoOoOo

"Gege, ayo pergii~" Rengekan kecil itu membuat Zhoumi semakin menghilangkan eksistensinya. Dia seratus persen yakin jika melihat mata polos mochinya itu dapat membuatnya luluh dalam sekejap.

Henry menekuk wajahnya tatkala gegenya itu menghilang. Setelah percobaan bunuh dirinya dulu, gegenya itu sudah berjanji akan menepati janjinya. Padahal ia sangat ingin berjumpa dengan Kui Xian ge. Pemuda 15 tahun itu sungguh merasa terhianati. Sepertinya masa pubertasi masih belum membuatnya berubah lebih dewasa. Lihat saja tampang kekanakkannya yang sudah berubah sedih, mengapa Henry Lau sungguh cengeng? Ya, tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

Ia berlutut menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah banjir air mata. Memang kebiasaanya seperti itu, meringkuk bagai orang yang paling menderita didunia ini. Ia mulai tergugu, bahunya bergetar semakin kencang. Dan tentu saja itu malah membuat Zhoumi khawatir.

Usapan pelan dibahunya membuatnya mendongak. Lelaki tinggi dihadapannya mulai menurunkan tubuhnya, ikut berjongkok guna mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Arraseo, kita pergi."

Dan lontaran kalimat itu sukses membuat seorang Henry Lau tersenyum bahagia. Disekanya air matanya hingga lelehan yang turun dari hidungnya. Benar-benar terlihat bagai anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan incarannya. Ia melompat-lompat sebagai wujud kesenangannya sebelum menubruk Zhoumi dengan pelukan erat.

"Aku tahu cara ini pasti berhasil." Ucapnya riang dalam pelukannya, sayang ia tak melihat wajah Zhoumi yang sudah menekuk tak suka. Oh, inilah taktiknya, membuat Zhoumi luluh dengan air mata palsu.

Dan Zhoumi hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang. Merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa belajar dari pengalaman. Jiwa 'Henry complex'nya lebih kuat dibanding logika yang ia miliki.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu gege dan eomma! Yey! Yey!" Ucapnya kelewat senang dengan senyum yang juga kelewat lebar.

"Tapi kau harus pergi sekolah terlebih dahulu." Huh~ dan suara Zhoumi tersebut berhasil membuat kepalan tangan Henry terkulai lemas. Wajah berseri-seri tadi dalam sekejap berubah dengan pout bibir tipisnya.

"Yak! Gege! Jangan sebut sekolah!" Saat bantal itu melayang, Zhoumi telah menghilang entah kemana.

oOoOoOoOo

Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri, sedikit sedih dengan orang-orang yang menganggapnya tidak ada. Inilah mengapa ia sangat membenci jam olahraga. Ketika siswa laki-laki bermain basket atau bola dan siswa perempuan bermain voli, ia dapat merasakan betapa tidak diinginkannya ia dalam tim.

Berapa kalipun ia menunggu bola yang diarahkan padanya, nyatanya tak ada seorangpun yang mau melempar kearahnya. Dan seperti inilah ia, hanya dapat berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

"Lee Sungmin." Ia mendongak, matanya mencari orang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Bolanya menggelinding disana, ambilkan!" Ia kembali tertunduk sedih, diliriknya bola voli yang menggelinding kebelakang gedung. Ia pergi sambil mengangguk.

"Aku juga ingin ikut bermain." Ucapnya sedih sambil mengambil bola voli itu. Ia terdiam, melihat teman-temannya yang bermain dengan gembira. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin memiliki teman.

Deg

Perasaannya mulai terasa tidak enak, ada sesuatu, ia yakin itu. Maniknya mengedar berusaha mencari. Disana, ada sesuatu dibalik pohon yang berjarak dua meter darinya.

Deg

Seseorang tengah menatapnya. Dan ia hanya dapat berdiri membeku melihat mata merah itu. Tajam seolah mengulitinya. Tak sadar jika bola yang tadinya sungguh erat ia pegang telah terjatuh.

Napasnya sesak.

Dan entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba lupa caranya bernapas ketika melihat sesuatu yang mengkilat dibalik pohon itu. Ujung runcing yang begitu membuatnya takut. Apa itu pisau? Belum sempat ia menerka kemungkinan lain ketika benda itu melesat cepat kearahnya. Tepat menuju jantungnya.

.

..

…

"Minnie, gwaenchana?" Ia nyaris ambruk saat itu. Dibukanya matanya, lega melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menopang tubuhnya.

"Kyu." Ucapnya lemah. Ketika Kyuhyun membantunya untuk duduk, saat itulah ia melihatnya. Tangan kiri pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah, ada sebilah pisau dalam genggamannya. Tapi, kenapa darah Kyuhyun berwarna biru?

Sepertinya ia baru menyadari aura Kyuhyun yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Pemuda itu bahkan menunjukkan mata kelam yang begitu menakutkan. Bahkan kulit putih sang pemuda semakin pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau terluka." Ucapnya susah payah.

"Kembalilah, setidaknya kau aman bersama banyak orang." Ia mengangguk, berusaha berdiri dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar. Sebelum melangkah ia lirik tangan kiri lelaki itu dengan perasaan sedih.

.

.

"Sungminnie." Ia nyaris memekik senang ketika melihat sosok gadis itu. Ia langkahkan kakinya riang, merasa lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa pada sang gadis.

Ia juga merasakannya tadi, samar memang, tapi ada aura berbeda yang mendekat. Apalagi setelah melihat sang raja yang menghilang dengan aura yang menakutkan. Dan ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Bergegas ia pergi mencari gadis itu. Bagaimanapun gadis itu adalah kunci dari semua masalah ini.

Ia bahkan bagai orang yang berbeda saat sampai dilapangan. Kalut mencari gadis itu yang menghilang. Namun, untunglah gadis itu kembali dengan selamat.

Dan sepertinya ia baru menyadari tubuh gemetar gadis itu. Bibir yang memucat dan kulit wajah yang pias. Dan untunglah ia tepat waktu saat tubuh gadis itu limbung.

Tenaganya telah terserap oleh ketakutannya sendiri.

"Lee Sungmin!"

.

.

Siwon tau, ia sungguh tau bahwa perang baru saja dimulai.

.

-TBC-

.

**Big thanks to:**

MELISA | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | audrey musaena | Rilianda Abelira | lee junmin | Rochan | Erry Evilamingkyu | Cindy93ELF | Kanaya | Tika | Rosa Damascena | Kyurin Minnie | reaRelf | chiikyumin | Park Min Rin | cho minyu | Monnom | Kezia | KuyuPuyuh 137 | mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends | yunnie | Kan Rin RinChen Min

**A/N:**

Again, aku update ff ini sungguh lama, mian, padahal ceritanya udah selesai sebagian pas minggu lalu.

Karena minggu ini aku udah selesai final test jadi punya cukup waktu buat ngelanjutin ini cerita. Hari kamis ini rapat kelulusanku, doa'n aku berhasil ne? ^^

Dan untuk ceritanya, kok kayaknya makin aneh aja ya? -,- atau Cuma perasaanku aja? Chap ini udah aku kasih hint tentang Kyu ama Won, mungkin chap depan baru aku jelasin sedikit demi sedikit tentang siapa mereka. Oya, aku suka banget sama karakter Henrymochi disini, bayangin dia jadi anak SMP yang bener2 imut berhasil buat aku histeris sendiri. Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan penggambaran karakter dari cerita ini? Apakah kalian suka dengan alur yang seperti ini? Kritik dan saran ditunggu loh dikotak review ^^

Oya buat yang mau lebih kenal sama aku add fb ku: Zyzy puzZy and follow my twitter Zyzyrin

Salam sahabat,

-Zy-


	5. Chapter 5

"Itulah mengapa aku tidak suka melihatmu mendekatinya, kau hanya membuatnya dalam bahaya." Ucapnya sinis.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : SJ milik Sment, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan fans. Cerita murni terlahir dari pikiran nista author, atas terlahirnya cerita ini saya tidak meminta bayaran ataupun keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Just for fun and sharing.

**Rate** : T

**Maint cast:** KyuMin**. Slight: **ZhouRy,SiMin

**Warning** : TYPO, miss typo, alur gaje, fantasi yang nggak kerasa, OOC, GS for Ming, ending nggak jelas, deskripsi ngebingungin dan berbagai hal yang membuat fanfic ini bener-bener jauh dari paket sempurna. Don't Like Don't Read.

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Dark**

By: puzZy cat

Secangkir cokelat hangat yang ia sesap memberi rasa hangat ditenggorokannya. Manis, melumer begitu saja dalam mulutnya. Memanjakan lidahnya yang begitu sensitive terhadap makanan manis.

Kepulan asap dari cangkirnya lembut membelai pipinya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia ada diruangan ini. Kamar besar dengan cat putih serta interior yang begitu elegan, sukses membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Yang ia ingat hanyalah saat ia membuka matanya aroma manis cokelat telah menyusup dalam helaan napasnya. Tak menemukan seorangpun dalam kamar itu membuatnya terheran-heran. Dimana ia sekarang? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Derap langkah kaki mengusiknya dari pikiran yang sedari tadi ia terka-terka. Pria itu. Ia kenal dengan jelas. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Merasa kurang nyaman ketika pikirannya menyimpulkan tentang dimana ia sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pria itu bertanya dengan segala raut wajah khawatir yang begitu berlebihan. Sungmin bingung sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, menampilkan gigi seputih susunya yang terlihat menambah ketampanan dan pesonanya. "Baguslah. Kau lapar?"

Sungmin menggeleng meletakkan cangkir cokelat panasnya yang kini sudah mendingin. Ia menunduk sebentar sebelum menatap wajah lelaki didepannya.

"Siwon-ah, mengapa aku ada disini?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan, jadi aku membawamu kesini." Ucap pria itu. Ia menyamankan dirinya dengan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Kenapa tidak membawaku ke ruang kesehatan saja?"

"Sekolah tak aman Minnie." Jawaban lelaki itu membuat Sungmin tersentak. Mengapa Siwon dapat mennyimpulkan hal seperti itu? Bukankah ia tidak mengetahui kejadian yang tadi menimpanya? Ia larut dalam pikirannya tak menyadari Siwon tengah memegang tangannya. Tersenyum padanya "Kenapa kau melamun?"

Rasa hangat yang menangkup tangannya membuatnya sedikit risih. Ia memandang lelaki dihadapannya. Melepas tautannya dengan perlahan, tak ingin menyinggung perasaan lelaki tersebut.

"Apa yang kau ketahui Siwon-ah?" kini senyum yang menghias diwajah pria itu perlahan memudar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Kau, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?" Siwon mengernyit, bingung dengan perkataan Sungmin yang ambigu.

"Tentang sekolah yang tak aman, kau tahu sesuatu kan?" Lanjut Sungmin.

Siwon menghela napas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya menghiraukan mata penuh tanda Tanya didepannya.

"Kumohon, beritahu aku." Suara memohon itu masih didengar Siwon ketika ia menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan segala kecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Kyu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gumam Sungmin. Ingatannya menumbuk pada kejadian itu. Kyuhyun yang melindunginya, sungguh ia merasa sangat tersentuh saat itu tapi saat melihat lelaki itu terluka, juga ikut membuatnya sakit. Semua kejadian ini membuatnya pusing. Tentang Kyuhyun, Siwon, bahkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Perasaannya seringkali tak tenang saat tidur. Mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya saat kecil kini mulai datang kembali beberapa malam terakhir. Tapi anehnya, saat ia terbangun ia akan melupakan mimpi itu namun ia tahu jika mimpi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Ia menangkup wajahnya, menghawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang terluka dan belum lagi Siwon yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Kini semua terasa begitu rumit dalam kepala Lee Sungmin.

oOoOoOoOo

Deg deg deg

Perasaan tak nyaman itu mulai menyusup kedadanya. Sesak hingga ia sulit meraih oksigen. Ia termangu dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

Wajah putih itu menyiratkan kesakitan yang mendalam. Dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa ia berdiri. Wajah itu penuh peluh yang berlomba menyusuri permukaan wajahnya yang sepenuhnya memucat.

"Sshhh, Park… Sonsaeng… nim…" Ucapnya terbata. Mata kirinya memicing dengan tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkeram dadanya.

Park sonsaengnim melirik heran dirinya.

"Ada apa Henry?"

"Bolehkah saya… ke UKS?" Henry berucap lemah. Park sonsaengnim sempat berfikir sejenak sebelum melirik wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dan keringat yang mengucur banyak.

"Silahkan, kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

"Terima ka..sih." Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan. Ketika ia melewati gurunya tersebut terlihat wajah khawatir pada guru muda itu.

"Henry?" Henry berhenti ketika mendengar panggilan dari gurunya tersebut.

"Apa perlu Taemin mengantarkanmu? Kau seperti akan jatuh kapan saja."

Henry tersenyum sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi dari kelas. Dia sudah punya seseorang yang akan menopangnya ketika jatuh nanti.

.

.

"Hah… hah…" Tarikan napasnya yang tak beraturan jelas membuat lelaki didepannya itu khawatir.

"Gwaenchana?" Ucap lelaki itu. Henry menggeleng tanpa tenaga, tubuhnya memang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Sakit ge." Ucapnya lemah. Memang benar, tak lama ia pergi dari kelas tubuhnya nyaris ambruk. Untunglah Zhoumi dengan sigap menopang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya lemas bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Henry-ah bertahanlah." Henry bahkan sudah tak sanggup berbicara ketika dadanya terasa semakin sakit. Ia hanya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Zhoumi dan merasakan pelukan gegenya yang semakin mengerat untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ge…" Suaranya sudah seperti bisikan angin. Tak terdengar oleh pendengaran orang biasa tapi tidak dengan Zhoumi. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan desisan rasa sakit Henry ketika lelaki itu mengambil napas.

"…" Hanya pelukan yang mulai mengendur dan tubuhnya yang sudah terasa ringanlah yang Henry rasakan. Ia tersenyum dalam gurat lelahnya. Pasti gegenya tengah menggendongnya saat ini, pikirnya.

"Ge… Sesuatu telah terjadi." Ucapnya sebelum hilang kesadaran dengan napas yang sudah mulai teratur.

.

.

"Ne, Henry-ah. Aku juga merasakannya."

oOoOoOoOo

Cho Kyuhyun hanya dapat termangu. Matanya menutup erat dengan pikiran yang sepenuhnya berkecamuk sedari tadi. Ia dapat merasakannya, aliran energi itu kuat mencambuk lengannya yang terluka.

Darah biru segar yang sedari tadi mengucur kini memang telah hilang. Namun rasa sakit itu sungguh belum hilang sepenuhnya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat kejadian ini akan terjadi. Tapi sungguh ia tak menyangka jika itu Lee Sungmin. Gadis yang menyelamatkannya itu tak membuatnya mengira bahwa ialah 'gadis' yang selama 17 tahun ini yang ia cari.

Aura gadis itu sungguh lemah seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, walaupun ia sempat terkejut saat gadis itu dapat melihat bahkan menyentuhnya saat pertemuan pertama mereka, saat ia menjelma menjadi gagak.

Awalnya ia berada didekat gadis itu hanya ingin membalas budi. Alasan klise mungkin karena pada nyatanya selama 17 tahun perjalanannya baru saat itu ia menemukan seseorang yang dapat melihat wujudnya. Ia kesepian.

Dan kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Jika 'orang' itu menyerang Sungmin. Bahkan repot-repot menggunakan pisau dengan racun yang dapat melukai Elf, itu membuatnya sadar dan membuka pikirannya, bahwa mungkin Sungmin 'gadis' itu. Sang penyelamat kerajaannya. Ratu para Elf yang baru.

Dugaannya kembali menguat ketika mengingat bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon -hyungnya- manusia setengah Elf itu begitu melindungi Sungmin. Oh, kini semuanya menjadi begitu jelas dikepala Kyuhyun.

oOoOoOoOo

Zhoumi kalut. Matanya tak henti melihat lelaki 15 tahun itu yang tengah tertidur. Sudah dua jam Henry tertidur. Ia memang tak tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang Henry rasakan saat ini maupun dulu. Tapi ia bersumpah untuk terus menjaganya. Sumpahnya dengan sang ratu. Bocah berpipi tembem ini harus selamat apapun yang terjadi.

Sudah sedari awal ketika detak itu kian memacu tak normal ia menjadi khawatir. Berwujud sebagai bayangan untuk memperhatikan lelaki manis itu, ia tak bisa membantu apapun selama Henry berada dalam kelas. Akan terlihat aneh jika Henry terlihat melayang ketika ia gendong.

Dan ia sungguh bersyukur saat Henry tak memaksakan diri seperti biasanya. Saat itu, tepat ketika ia nyaris roboh, Zhoumi menopangnya. Merasakan detak jantung itu, merasakan suhu tubuh Henry mendingin, dan betapa sakitnya lelaki manis itu ketika mengambil napas. Untuk sesaat ia bahkan tak dapat berpikir apapun. Ketakutan melandanya saat kejadian ini terulang lagi.

Dan ini bukan hal yang bagus.

Zhoumi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kejadian ini pernah terjadi dulu. Dulu sekali. 17 tahun yang lalu. Saat Henry berumur 5 tahun dalam umur Elfnya. Saat orang itu muncul.

Dan Zhoumi benci karena Henry harus memiliki kekuatan itu. Omong kosong dengan kekuatan istimewa itu. Walau ia tahu sejak awal Henry tercipta sebagai salah satu strategi perang para sesepuh tua dikerajaannya dulu.

Kenapa harus anak polos ini yang dapat merasakan masa depan dan perang? Kenapa harus Henry yang dapat merasakan semua perasaan rajanya?

Dan kata kenapa itu terus menghantui kepalanya.

"Nggh…" Lenguhan kecil itu membuatnya tersadar. Mata yang sejak tadi kosong itu mulai mendapatkan cahayanya. Ia tampik semua rasa cemasnya agar lelaki yang baru sadar itu tak khawatir ketika melihatnya.

Henry mengerjapkan matanya sebelum memandang sayu Zhoumi yang duduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zhoumi, Henry mengangguk dan berusaha untuk duduk. Zhoumi dengan sigap membantunya.

"Ge…" Ucapnya lemah. Tenaganya terserap habis saat sakit itu datang. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing saat bangun tadi. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, bukan karena rasa sakit yang berusaha memecahkan kepalanya, tapi ia khawatir akan kejadian yang sempat ia rasakan tadi. Rajanya terluka.

Diliriknya lengan kirinya yang terasa sedikit kebas sebelum kembali menatap Zhoumi dengan wajah sendu. Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya sesuatu telah menyentuh bibirnya, jari panjang Zhoumi menutup kata yang akan ia lontarkan sebelum ibu jari lelaki itu mengusap permukaan bibirnya yang kering dan pipinya yang pucat.

"Ssstt… Kau akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Suara itu berusaha menenangkannya. Senyum itu membuatnya merasa aman, walau ia tahu pasti apa yang ada dibalik senyum itu.

Henry mengangguk, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apapun. Ia tersenyum, terlampau tulus karena perasaannya telah lebih baik.

Pelukan itu ia dapatkan. Digenggamnya kemeja Zhoumi erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya didada gegenya itu. Merasakan detak jantung itu membantunya menjadi lebih tenang.

Tapi Zhoumi tahu segalanya tentang lelaki dalam dekapannya itu. Wajahnya menyendu ketika merasakan tubuh yang tengah bergetar itu. Merasakan aliran air mata yang membasahi bajunya. Ia tak dapat berbuat apapun, hanya belaian lembut dihelai legam sang pemudalah yang ia lakukan. Berusaha menyalurkan kata 'semua baik-baik saja', walau ia tahu semua akan menjadi sebaliknya mulai saat ini.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, pangeran." Dekapan itu kemudian mengerat dengan Henry yang mulai tergugu.

oOoOoOoOo

Krieett

Lelaki itu masuk perlahan. Hampir tengah malam ketika ia berusaha menyelinap untuk melihat keadaan Lee Sungmin. Sisa siang tadi ia terus memikirkan tentang semua ini. Ragu antara membagi rahasia ini atau tidak. Tapi jelas Sungmin merupakan salah satu pemeran utama untuk semua kejadian ini. Hingga saat inilah ia berani kembali mendatangi Sungmin di kamarnya, ketika ia yakin gadis itu tengah tertidur.

Ruangan itu gelap. Dirabanya dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Pik

Ketika cahaya memenuhi ruangan itu ia terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu masih terjaga dengan posisi sama seperti siang tadi.

Mata mereka bertemu. Dan Siwon berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Siwon-ah, kumohon ceritakanlah." Suara gadis itu. Siwon bahkan tak mendengar derap langkah gadis itu., tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin sudah ada disampingnya? Menggenggam lengannya?

Bagaimana ia bisa…? Siwon hanya dapat menatap heran wajah Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Mengapa aku tak boleh tahu?"

Lelaki tampan itu mengehembuskan napas. Mungkin memang ini saatnya. Semua harus ia beritahu setidaknya garis besar semua keadaan ini.

Siwon tersenyum, menuntun Sungmin ketempat tidurnya. "Duduklah," Ucapnya. "Aku akan menceritakannya."

Sungmin, wanita itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi. Ia duduk dengan manis dan menyamankan dirinya, tak menyadari perubahan wajah lelaki itu yang menjadi sedikit muram.

"Semua ini berawal 17 tahun yang lalu," Siwon menarik napasnya, berusaha melenyapkan sesak didadanya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Diliriknya wanita itu yang menatapnya penuh ingin tahu.

"Tentang raja dan ratu Elf." Lanjutnya dengan mata menerawang.

.

.

TBC

Pendek kan? Nggak jelas kan? Ngebosenin kan? Mianhae, ini Zy bener-bener curi waktu buat bisa ngetik. Chap depan flashback, semoga Zy bisa buat cerita chap depannya nggak ngebosenin.

Dan terima kasih buat semua reviewer, maaf nggak bisa dicantumkan namanya, yang pasti Zy baca semua. Jangan bosan buat review ya.

Salam hangat,

-Zy-


End file.
